


Une histoire d'amitié

by Zeegzag



Series: De l'ombre à la lumière [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Amitié, Gen, Se passe durant leur enfance à Banora, Tranche de vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Genesis décide de partager sa découverte avec son nouvel ami. (Fait suite à mon OS : Une histoire de pommesottes)
Series: De l'ombre à la lumière [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504319
Kudos: 1





	Une histoire d'amitié

1

— Et donc, je me suis dit que Genesis pourrait venir jouer avec nous.

Angeal se gratte la nuque, gêné par les regards que les autres enfants lui adressent. Près de lui, Genesis rayonne; ne semble pas du tout conscient de l'inconfort provoqué par sa présence. S'est de toute façon invité chez Angeal un peu plus tôt sans le moindre scrupule, ne laissant pas d'autre choix au jeune garçon que de lui proposer de rejoindre avec lui certains amis qui l'attendaient.

Si les plus jeunes du groupe ne savent pas trop comment réagir face à cette intrusion, le plus âgé, lui, un grand gamin maigrichon du nom de Warren et ayant déjà un pied dans l'adolescence, semble bel et bien furieux. Il se retrouve toutefois contraint de taire sa désapprobation – le gêneur en question n'étant après tout pas n'importe qui.

— Ah ouais, excellente idée, Angeal, répond-il d'une voix traînante, et pas franchement des plus convaincantes.

Et à son sourire tordu, Angeal devine qu'il va avoir droit à une bonne engueulade une fois que Genesis ne sera plus dans les parages.

Il n'est toutefois pas décidé à regretter son choix. Genesis et lui sont amis depuis maintenant deux semaines et s'il a encore du mal avec ses excentricités, dans le fond, ce n'est pas un méchant garçon. Surtout, il se sent désolé que les autres le repoussent ainsi, juste parce qu'ils ne se sont pas donné la peine de passer au-dessus de son rang social ou de sa personnalité parfois déstabilisante.

_Et puis maman m'a dit qu'elle était contente que je sois ami avec lui._

Tournant les yeux en direction de Genesis, il devine à son sourire combien le fait de se trouver ici, en compagnie des autres enfants du village, le rend heureux. À cause des températures un peu fraîches à cette période de l'année, celui-ci a noué une écharpe autour de son cou et, d'une des poches de sa veste, il peut voir dépasser un livre.

— Je sais que j'étais prévu, dit-il justement. Et qu'on ne se connaît pas très bien, mais ça me fait plaisir d'être là. Et puis, est-ce qu'on ne dit pas que plus on est de fous… heu… plus on s'amuse ? Non ! Plus on rit ? C'est ça ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Et je suis certain qu'on va bien rire et s'amuser tous ensemble.

Angeal manque de s'envoyer une claque contre le front. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il en rajoute une couche ?

Toujours aussi inconscient du malaise ambiant – que son petit discours n'a pas aidé à apaiser – et ne semblant pas remarquer les tortillements et autres regards en coin que s'adressent les enfants devant lui, Genesis questionne, les yeux pétillants :

— Alors ? À quoi aviez-vous prévu de jouer ?

Son regard marron s'attarde sur chacun des visages alentour, dans l'attente d'une réponse, avant de se porter en direction d'Angeal.

— Oh, heu…, commence celui-ci. On avait prévu de…

— Jouer à cache-cache, termine à sa place Warren, qui a enfoncé les mains dans les poches de son pantalon trop large pour lui.

Angeal lui adresse un regard étonné et les autres enfants, l'espace d'un instant, semblent également troublés par ce brusque changement de programme. Tous finissent toutefois par approuver. Par dire que oui, c'est ça. En effet. Ils avaient prévu de jouer à cache-cache. Oui. Depuis le début !

Devinant qu'ils sont en train de préparer un sale coup, Angeal va pour leur demander ce qu'ils racontent, mais Warren reprend déjà :

— Et même que c'est Genesis qui va nous chercher. Compte jusqu'à cent, ok ? Le temps qu'on se planque.

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part du désigné, le groupe d'enfants quitte la petite place où ils s'étaient tous rassemblés, pour s'éparpiller à travers le village. De plus en plus gêné par leur comportement, Angeal tourne les yeux vers Genesis, qui lui dit :

— Va te cacher toi aussi. Et essaye de trouver une bonne cachette !

— Tu sais, si tu veux pas jouer… on peut faire autre chose.

— Mais non, mais non. J'aime bien jouer à cache-cache. Et puis, ça fait longtemps que personne n'a voulu y jouer avec moi.

— T'es sûr… ?

— Je vais commencer à compter, je te préviens, lui lance Genesis pour toute réponse.

Là-dessus, il se détourne et, après s'être plaqué les mains contre les yeux, commence effectivement à compter tout haut.

Quoique certain qu'il va au-devant d'une déception, Angeal finit par trottiner en direction des maisons, s'enfoncent dans les allées qui les séparent en se demandant où il va bien pouvoir se dissimuler. Il n'a toutefois pas dépassé les premières habitations qu'une main surgit dans son dos pour l'agripper par le col et l'attirer en direction d'un passage étroit.

— Alors toi, je te retiens !

Sans surprise, le visage qui vient se planter en face du sien est celui de Warren. Accompagné de deux enfants plus jeunes, ceux-ci ont une expression tout aussi réprobatrice que la sienne.

— Nous ramener Genesis ! Comme si on se donnait pas assez de mal pour l'éviter !

— Je sais que vous le trouvez bizarre, répond Angeal. Mais il est sympa, en vrai…

— Ça me fait une belle jambe, tiens !

— Vous devriez lui laisser une chance. Moi, je…

— Toi, on sait que tu traînes avec lui en ce moment. Ça te regarde, d'accord ? Mais nous, on n'a pas envie. Alors la prochaine fois, soit tu t'en débarrasses, soit tu restes avec lui, mais tu nous laisses en dehors de ça.

La prise sur son col s'étant relâchée, Angeal parvient à se dégager. Son interlocuteur, lui, recule. Enfonce à nouveau les mains dans ses poches de pantalon, l'air un peu moins énervé.

— En tout cas, nous, on va au lac comme c'était prévu. Tu viens avec nous ?

Angeal pince les lèvres. Comme il s'y attendait, ils étaient effectivement en train de préparer un sale coup. Et pendant ce temps, Genesis est encore en train de compter et ne se doute de rien; va perdre un temps fou à les chercher, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que les autres ont décidé de filer sans lui. À cette idée, il se sent encore plus désolé pour lui et répond :

— Non. T'as dit qu'on jouait à cache-cache, alors c'est ce que je vais faire.

Et à l'autre de hausser les épaules, tandis que les gamins qui l'accompagnent pouffent.

— Comme tu veux, dit-il, avant de tendre une main et de venir ébouriffer les cheveux d'Angeal. Mais t'es vraiment un gogo, des fois.

Là-dessus, le trio quitte l'étroit passage en se marrant entre eux. Les regardant s'éloigner, Angeal fronce les sourcils. Hésite un court instant à retourner voir Genesis pour lui apprendre que le jeu est terminé, avant de songer que ça risque plutôt de lui faire de la peine.

_Il avait vraiment l'air content de jouer…_

Alors, même s'il sera le seul qu'il trouvera aujourd'hui, il décide d'aller se cacher malgré tout.

2

— Trouvé, Angeal !

Perché en haut d'un arbre, en bordure du village, Angeal adresse un regard étonné à Genesis qui, plus bas, a l'air très fier de lui. Ça ne lui aura décidément pas pris longtemps pour le trouver !

— Tu savais que je viendrais me cacher ici ?

— Je t'ai souvent vu grimper là-haut. Alors je me suis dit que tu viendrais peut-être t'y cacher.

Un peu déçu, Angeal a une moue. Il pensait avoir trouvé une bonne cachette, mais en définitif, c'était beaucoup trop évident. Tout en prenant garde de ne pas tomber, il entreprend de redescendre de son perchoir et saute de la dernière branche pour se réceptionner sur le sol humide. Adossé contre le tronc, Genesis lui dit :

— Tu aurais pu faire un effort. C'était beaucoup trop facile !

— Désolé…

La brise qui souffle vient lui ébouriffer les cheveux, charrie une odeur de terre humide. Même si les températures à Banora ne sont jamais très froides – celle-ci bénéficiant d'un climat plus que clément une bonne partie de l'année –, rester là-haut sans bouger est tout de même parvenu à le frigorifier et il n'est donc pas mécontent, au final, que Genesis l'ait trouvé aussi vite.

Et à ce propos…

— Au fait, commence-t-il, un peu honteux. Les autres…

— Ils sont déjà partis, pas vrai ?

Les yeux d'Angeal s'arrondissent sous le coup de la surprise.

— Tu avais compris ?

— Ils m'ont déjà fait le coup, une fois.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'as quand même accepté de jouer ?

— Parce que j'en avais vraiment envie, lui répond Genesis en haussant les épaules. Et parce que je savais que toi, tu ferais pas comme eux.

Malgré lui, Angeal se sent rougir, avant qu'un soupçon de culpabilité ne le gagne. Il aurait dû se décarcasser davantage pour trouver une cachette. S'il avait fait un petit effort, Genesis aurait vraiment pu s'amuser.

— Tu veux que je retourne me cacher ? Oui bien je peux compter, si tu préfères.

— Non, c'est bon, lui répond Genesis en décollant le dos du tronc. Il fait froid, de toute façon.

Puis, tournant vers lui un regard qui pétille, il questionne :

— Mais on peut faire un autre truc, si tu veux !

— Quel genre ?

— Je peux pas te le dire. Mais si tu me promets de garder le secret, alors je veux bien te montrer de quoi il s'agit.

De plus en plus intrigué, Angeal incline la tête sur le côté. Cherche à savoir ce que l'autre peut bien avoir en tête – ce dont il se révèle incapable, bien entendu. Au vu de la personnalité de son nouvel ami, il est en fait plus que probable que ce sera à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il pourrait imaginer.

Alors par prudence, il s'enquiert :

— C'est pas dangereux, au moins ?

— Non, mais c'est pas à côté. Il va falloir marcher un peu si tu veux voir.

Et Angeal qui n'a de toute façon plus rien à faire maintenant que les autres ont décidé de les laisser derrière eux, répond :

— D'accord. Je te promets que je n'en parlerai à personne.

3

Angeal sent son pied déraper et doit se retenir au buisson le plus proche. Plus bas, Genesis dégringole agilement la pente accidentée qui doit les conduire toujours plus loin dans les terres encore sauvages entourant Banora.

— C'est plus très loin, lui lance Genesis qui, arrivé en bas, a formé un porte-voix de ses mains. Tu vas voir, ça vaut vraiment le coup d'œil !

En réponse, Angeal grogne; dégringole au mieux la distance qui les sépare encore, glisse sur la fin et se retrouve à terminer le reste du chemin sur les fesses. Un rire échappe à Genesis, qui lui tend finalement une main pour l'aider à se redresser.

— Tu aurais dû voir ta tête. C'était trop drôle !

— Ça fait mal, surtout, réplique Angeal en portant une main à ses fesses douloureuses.

Puis il pousse un gémissement, comme il découvre l'état dans lequel se trouve à présent son pantalon. Sa mère ne va clairement pas être contente !

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Genesis jette un œil critique à son pantalon boueux et soupire :

— Si ta mère est comme la mienne, tu vas te faire drôlement disputer. (Il lui pose une main sur l'épaule et ajoute :) J'irai lui dire que c'est arrivé par ma faute, d'accord ?

— Non, c'est bon… et puis la dernière fois, c'est toi qui as eu des problèmes. Chacun son tour !

Et à Genesis de hausser les épaules.

— Comme tu veux.

Puis, jetant un regard autour de lui, il dit :

— Viens, c'est par là !

Angeal lui emboîte le pas, s'enfonce à sa suite au sein de la végétation abondante qui recouvre la zone. Doit parfois se battre contre elle pour qu'elle daigne le laisser passer et se retrouve bientôt avec quelques égratignures au niveau des mains et des joues. Sa progression est d'ailleurs si laborieuse qu'il finit par perdre Genesis de vue et se retrouve bientôt seul, face à une paroi rocheuse. En vain, il cherche désespérément son ami du regard.

L'inquiétude ne tardant pas à le gagner, il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, pas certain de retrouver facilement son chemin s'il devait regagner Banora seul. Mais avant que la panique ne puisse le submerger, la voix de Genesis se fait entendre :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Avec une expression soulagée, Angeal s'empresse de rejoindre son ami, qui a mis à jour – derrière un rideau de végétation, un petit passage en partie écroulé au niveau de la paroi. Comme il jette un regard à l'intérieur, il découvre que celui-ci se poursuit si loin qu'il ne parvient pas à en voir l'autre extrémité.

— Je suis tombé dessus un jour en me baladant, lui explique Genesis en s'engouffrant dans le passage. C'est complètement abandonné depuis un moment et je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi c'était censé servir à l'origine.

Angeal lève les yeux en direction du plafond, situé haut au-dessus de leurs têtes. Des câbles électriques courent le long des parois et des loupiotes éclairent leur chemin, certainement alimentées par un générateur toujours en activité.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tout au bout ?

— Aucune idée, lui répond Genesis qui, se tournant vers lui, marche à présent à reculons. Je ne me suis pas aventuré très loin à cause des monstres.

À l'énonciation de la menace, Angeal sent ses cheveux se hérisser et fait halte.

— Tu as dit que c'était sans danger !

— Et ça l'est, réplique Genesis en s'arrêtant lui aussi. En tout cas, ça l'est là où je nous emmène. Ils vivent dans les cavernes suivantes et je n'en ai jamais croisé un seul ici.

— 'faut bien un début à tout, grogne Angeal, pas du tout rassuré.

Mais Genesis s'est déjà remis en marche et il n'a d'autre choix que de le suivre. Les températures, elles, ne tardent pas à chuter au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfoncent sous terre. Et les encerclant de toutes parts, l'écho de leurs pas.

De moins en moins rassuré, Angeal va pour demander s'ils en ont encore pour longtemps quand Genesis accélère le pas. Il va se placer auprès d'un petit bureau et écarte les bras.

— Bienvenue dans ma base secrète !

Avant de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil poussiéreux derrière lui et d'attendre, le sourire aux lèvres, qu'Angeal en ait terminé avec son inspection des lieux.

De prime abord, tout ça n'a pas grand-chose d'excitant. Un simple bureau où repose un journal et des stylos, ainsi que quelques autres babioles. Le tout est abandonné au milieu de nulle part, à l'angle d'un couloir où il n'y a rien d'autre, juste un escalier façonné à même la roche constituant le tunnel. Pour un enfant, toutefois, l'ensemble a un certain charme. Et l'idée de se retrouver dans un endroit où personne ne pourra venir les ennuyer, leur dire ce qu'il convient ou non de faire, lui fait momentanément oublier ses craintes.

— J'y viens quand j'ai envie d'être tout seul, lui explique Genesis.

— C'est chouette, reconnaît Angeal.

— Pas vrai ? (Puis, l'air soucieux, il s'enquiert :) Tu n'en parleras à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Je le partage avec toi parce que je t'aime bien, mais j'ai pas envie que les autres viennent ici.

— Non, j'en parlerai à personne. Et puis tu sais, je ne me vois pas non plus y venir sans toi, alors… ce sera seulement si tu me demandes de t'accompagner.

Ce qui fait naître un sourire sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur. Un sourire franc, qui se propage jusqu'à son regard et, l'espace d'un instant, le transforme complètement.

— Et de toute façon, poursuit Angeal. Les autres ne méritent pas de savoir. Je veux dire… vu qu'ils t'aiment pas, c'est tant pis pour eux. (Puis, un air coupable venant se peindre sur ses traits, il ajoute :) Tu le savais déjà, pas vrai ? Qu'ils… ?

Et à Genesis d'opiner du chef.

— Je sais.

— Ah…

Soudain très gêné, Angeal hésite à poursuivre la conversation. Aimerait éviter de blesser son interlocuteur pour qui la situation ne doit pas être très agréable. Cependant, la curiosité est là, dévorante, et il finit par questionner :

— Dans ce cas… pourquoi tu continues ?

— Quoi donc ?

— À vouloir jouer avec eux. Tu sais, même s'ils oseront jamais te repousser franchement… heu… moi, à ta place, je me tiendrais le plus loin possible d'eux.

Parce qu'à quoi bon perdre son temps avec des gens qui, de toute façon, ne vous aimeront jamais ? Surtout des gens capables de vous tenir à l'écart sans réelle raison. En cet instant, ils ne lui ont jamais paru aussi mesquins et il se demande s'il fait bien, en définitif, d'avoir des amis comme ceux-là.

Genesis hausse les épaules.

— Je me dis qu'ils finiront bien par changer d'avis. Et puis père n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'en tant que futur propriétaire de Banora, c'est important que j'essaye de m'entendre avec tout le monde. Parce qu'un jour, je vais devoir de toute façon être confronté à eux, alors… même si je les tiens pour une bande de ploucs illettrés, la moindre des politesses c'est de ne pas le leur montrer.

— Pardon ?!

— Et puis mère dit que je suis doué pour avoir les gens à l'usure !

Et il a l'air si fier de lui en disant ça, comme si c'était l'éloge le plus flatteur qu'on ait pu faire de sa personne, qu'Angeal ne peut s'empêcher de lui dire :

— Tu sais… je crois pas qu'elle ait dit ça comme un compliment.

— Bien sûr que c'était un compliment, réplique Genesis en le fixant comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles. C'est important dans la vie, d'être têtu !

Angeal préfère se passer de commentaire. Laisse plutôt son regard s'attarder sur le couloir de gauche, et sur l'escalier qui s'y dessine. Se penchant sur le côté pour pouvoir le voir lui aussi, Genesis lui propose :

— Ça te plairait de visiter encore un peu ?

Et à Angeal de s'enquérir, à nouveau inquiet :

— On risque pas de rencontrer de monstres ?

— Non… enfin, peut-être. Mais si on va pas trop loin et qu'on est prudents, ça devrait aller.

Puis, les yeux pétillants, il avoue :

— Tu sais, il y a une caverne, un peu plus loin. Avec des cristaux partout. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de la visiter, mais je n'ai jamais osé y entrer. Parce que j'ai vu des monstres la première fois et du coup… tout seul, j'ai trop peur de ce qui pourrait arriver…

Son regard revient se poser sur Angeal.

— Mais si on est ensemble, ce sera beaucoup plus facile de les voir venir !

4

Les deux gamins passent la tête dans la salle suivante. Ils se sont enfoncés toujours plus loin dans les couloirs, devant emprunter des rangées d'escaliers parfois en partie détruits.

Ici, pas de lumière artificielle, mais une luminosité produite par d'imposants amas de cristaux, disséminés aux quatre coins de la caverne. Blanchâtres, translucides, ils émettent une lumière douce et un peu fantasmagorique. Des plates-formes rocheuses un peu partout et un bruit d'eau, produit par de petites cascades qu'ils devinent plus qu'ils ne voient vraiment.

La fraîcheur s'est encore accrue et le plafond est situé si haut que la lumière des cristaux ne parvient pas à l'atteindre.

— C'est beau ! dit Angeal, comme son regard s'attarde sur un groupe de ces derniers.

Un chuchotement, tant il craint qu'élever la voix n'attire l'attention de monstres.

— Tu te sens le courage de me suivre ? s'enquiert Genesis en retour.

Angeal pince les lèvres. Pour le moment, ils n'ont pas encore croisé de danger, mais ça ne l'en rassure pas pour autant.

— Je sais pas… si un monstre arrive, on aura peut-être pas le temps de s'enfuir.

— Sans doute pas, reconnaît Genesis.

— Et puis on n'a même pas d'armes, ni rien, pour nous défendre.

— De toute façon je suis pas sûr qu'on aurait pu leur faire beaucoup de mal…

— Ouais, hein ? C'est dommage, mais peut-être qu'on ferait mieux de…

— Mais j'ai quand même envie de visiter ! le coupe Genesis.

Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'aventure sur quelques mètres dans la pièce. Angeal, qui le regarde faire, lance :

— Arrête ! Je te suis pas, je te préviens.

— Dans ce cas, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, lui répond Genesis en s'éloignant toujours. Dis à mes parents où ils pourront trouver mon corps. Enfin… s'il en reste quelque chose.

— Dis pas n'importe quoi !

— À tout à l'heure, Angeal.

Puis, après un signe de la main, Genesis disparaît de son champ de vision. Glacé comme jamais, Angeal l'appelle :

— Genesis ? Genesis ?

Mais seul l'écho des pas de son ami lui tient lieu de réponse.

Nerveux, Angeal se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre. Pas certain de savoir ce qu'il convient de faire à présent. Il ne se sent pas très fier d'avoir laissé Genesis y aller seul. Il ne lui a rien promis, et encore moins de se mettre en danger pour lui, mais…

_Mais j'aurais vraiment pas dû le laisser partir !_

Et comme pour confirmer ses craintes, des cris s'élèvent brusquement. Paniqués, terribles, qui le font sursauter. Son sang se retire de son visage, alors qu'il reconnaît la voix de son ami.

— Genesis ?!

— Non ! Non, au secours !

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, sans même s'interroger sur ce qu'il va pouvoir faire, lui qui n'est qu'un enfant, il se jette en avant pour lui porter secours.

— Genesis ?

Mais alors qu'il atteint le bord du promontoire sur lequel il se tient, son regard volant autour de lui, il peut finalement apercevoir celui qu'il recherche, plus bas, qui lui fait un signe de la main. Et sur ses lèvres, un sourire.

D'abord estomaqué, Angeal reste là, la bouche ouverte, sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Puis, comprenant ce qu'il vient de se passer, la colère s'empare de lui et il s'emporte :

— Tu trouves ça drôle ?!

— Très, lui répond Genesis en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque.

— J'ai failli mourir de peur !

— Et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Ça prouve que tu te soucies de moi.

— Imbécile ! Espèce d'imbécile !

Les poings serrés, Angeal ne décolère pas. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il lui ait fait un coup comme celui-là. N'arrive pas à croire, surtout, qu'il puisse être à ce point inconscient.

— Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais attiré des montres ?!

— C'est bon, lui répond Genesis qui, les mains toujours croisées derrière sa nuque, jette un regard autour de lui. S'il n'y en a pas un pour avoir pointé le bout de son nez malgré le raffut que tu fais, c'est qu'on risque rien.

— Le raffut… ?

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'Angeal se rend compte qu'il a cessé de chuchoter, pour hurler. Genesis l'a mis dans un tel état de fureur que lui-même en a oublié toute prudence.

Il jette un regard inquiet autour de lui, mais, et à son grand soulagement, il n'y a toujours pas l'ombre d'un monstre. Pas même de grognement lointain ou l'écho de griffes raclant contre la pierre. Le rythme de son cœur, qui s'était accéléré, se calme un peu et il reporte son attention sur Genesis.

— Finalement, dit ce dernier, les monstres que j'ai vus la dernière fois s'étaient peut-être juste perdus…

Il a l'air parfaitement détendu, à présent. Comme si tout danger était écarté et qu'il n'y avait plus lieu de s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Sentant son agacement revenir, Angeal serre les poings. Genesis, lui, l'interroge :

— On continue la visite ?

— Non, je veux rentrer.

— Oh, allez ! Juste cinq… non, dix minutes, d'accord ? Et après, promis, on rentre !

Angeal ouvre la bouche pour refuser, mais l'espoir un peu suppliant qu'il peut lire dans le regard de Genesis le fait hésiter. Il lui en veut encore de l'avoir piégé, mais… il devine sans mal à quel point ça lui fait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui visiter l'endroit. Que plus que les monstres, c'est sans doute le fait d'être seul qui l'a retenu jusqu'ici de prendre le risque de s'aventurer plus loin. Parce que c'est toujours moins amusant que quand on est avec un ami.

_Enfin, c'est pas étonnant que les autres aient du mal avec lui s'il se comporte comme ça avec eux ! Ils sont pas aussi patients que moi._

Et idiot, surtout. Oui, peut-être que Warren a raison, dans le fond : il n'est sans doute qu'un gogo.

— D'accord, capitule-t-il. Mais seulement si tu me promets qu'on partira dès que j'en aurai marre.

Genesis lève une main et porte la seconde à l'emplacement de son cœur.

— Tu as ma parole.

Et tout en se demandant s'il fait bien de se laisser attendrir de la sorte, Angeal opine du chef et saute de son perchoir pour le rejoindre.

5

Ses pieds se balançant dans le vide, Angeal a pris place sur l'une des plate-formes surplombant le reste de la pièce. Une demi-heure s'est à présent écoulée, au cours de laquelle la lassitude a eu tout le temps de s'emparer de lui. Car si les lieux pourraient – en d'autres circonstances – représenter un terrain de jeu idéal, le risque encore présent d'attirer des monstres s'ils ne se montrent pas un minimum discret a rendu leur exploration pour le moins ennuyeuse.

— On rentre ?

Plus bas, Genesis opine du chef, une moue déçue lui retroussant la lèvre. Mais au moment de tourner les talons pour rejoindre son ami, son attention est attirée par une pierre plate qui ne semble pas être le fruit de la nature.

— Regarde ! Il y a quelque chose, là-bas !

Et sans attendre, le voilà qui court déjà en direction de sa découverte. Avec un soupir, Angeal saute de son perchoir et lui emboîte le pas.

Quand il le rejoint, Genesis a déjà fait le tour de la stèle, qu'il contemple avec attention. Sa curiosité éveillée, Angeal l'imite.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Dans la pierre ont été gravés des mots. Ça parle d'une Déesse, d'âme, mais le tout lui semble assez obscur. Genesis, lui, a le regard qui pétille et c'est dans un souffle admiratif qu'il répond :

— Loveless !

— Tu connais ?

— C'est un poème épique. Je l'ai lu le mois dernier et je l'ai trouvé incroyable.

— Ah bon ?

— Il s'agit de son premier acte, explique Genesis, avant de lever les yeux en direction du plafond. Mais je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il fait ici…

Angeal se gratte la joue, assez peu intéressé par ce mystère, en définitif. Il n'a jamais été un très grand lecteur et ce texte en particulier lui paraît plus ennuyeux qu'autre chose. Déjà lassé, son regard se porte sur le spectacle qui se dessine derrière lui. Il y a là comme un genre de petit lac peu profond, alimenté par plusieurs cascades. Ici aussi, d'imposants cristaux s'exhibent et le reflet de l'eau sur leur surface les fait miroiter.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et, l'espace d'un instant, il se perd dans la contemplation de ce tableau enchanteur. C'est le bras de Genesis, venu s'abattre sur ses épaules, qui lui fait finalement reprendre pied avec la réalité. Et sur les lèvres de son ami, un sourire.

— Merci, c'était chouette aujourd'hui.

En réponse, Angeal se contente de hausser les épaules.

— On recommencera ?

— Pas ici, en tout cas. Tu l'as bien vu, il y a rien de vraiment intéressant…

— Mais peut-être qu'il y a d'autres actes de Loveless exposés ailleurs, fait Genesis, le regard de nouveau pétillant.

— Et des monstres.

Cette fois, Genesis ne trouve rien à répondre. Son bras quitte les épaules d'Angeal et ils prennent enfin le chemin de la sortie. À mis parcourt, toutefois, Angeal se décide à briser le silence s'étant imposé entre eux pour questionner :

— Au fait… tu ne penses pas que je suis un plouc illettré, pas vrai ?

Les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, Genesis lui répond :

— Je suis content que tu sois mon ami, Angeal.

— Moi aussi, mais… à propos de cette histoire de ploucs…

— Oui, poursuit Genesis, chez qui il peut deviner la naissance d'un sourire. Je suis sûr que nous deviendrons les meilleurs amis du monde.

— Est-ce que tu essayes d'éviter le sujet ?

— Les meilleurs et les plus grands.

— Non mais vraiment, tu… ?

— À jamais !

— Genesis !

Et comme en point final à leur échange, Genesis part dans un éclat de rire.


End file.
